


Heavy World

by IlliterateUnicorn



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Deductions, Denial, End of the World, F/M, M/M, Some kissing, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateUnicorn/pseuds/IlliterateUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A consulting detective, an army veteran, a girl who cares, a Time Lord, a man who can't die, two brothers and an angel.</p><p>Hell Gates are opening, a Consulting Criminal is plotting, and aliens are invading.</p><p>When three universes collide, it's all that they can do to try and stop all of their worst night mares from becoming the most terrifying reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yea. First chaptered fic in a while, so we'll see how this goes, yea? It's gonna be kind of jumpy and a tad scrambled for the first little bit, while I develop everyone in the story, and they get closer to meeting. Once everyone has met, we'll be good.
> 
> Also, Whovians, I do know that no one found out about Jack's inability to stay dead until after Rose left, but you know what? Those three are my god damn favourite group, and I didn't feel like putting the Pond Family all up in here. IT'S A WORK OF FICTION, GET OVER IT.
> 
> Also, I write this where every bodies favourite little prophet, Kevin, IS STILL ALIVE BECAUSE I MISS HIM.
> 
> Also, yes, I know this prologue is quite short, but the chapters will be much longer, I just wanted to get this out in the open.

 

 

It was dreary - that's what it was, the only way to describe the day.  _Dreary_. It was couldy outside, and just barely raining, making the small town they were stopped in nearly unbearable.

"Sam," Dean called, hearing the door of the motel room open and slam back shut. He had a towel draped over his head as he tried to dry off his hair.

"Brought food." Sam stated, shrugging his soaked jacket off as he dropped the paper bag onto the table. Dean dropped the towel down to his shoulders, making his way out to the room where Sam was too busy with his cell phone to be bothered with the bag that had grease staining the bottom of it. Dean picked up one of the cups, sticking a straw into it as he sat down, pulling a burger from the bag.

"What's happening?" he asked as Sam finally sat down, grabbing food eyes flitting to his phone every other second.

"Nothing." Sam sighed, looking up to see Dean raise an eyebrow at him. "No, seriously. There is  _nothing_  going on. No demon activity, no vampires, ghosts, curses - everything's quiet." 

"It can not be completely  _quiet_." Dean stated, putting his burger down. "That's not-" he paused at the small  _whoosh_ ing sound, like wings flapping. He turned to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room behind him.

"We have a problem."

*

"What do you mean you can't stop it?" Rose shouted, holding on to the control panel of the TARDIS as The Doctor was pulling levers in a seemingly random pattern.

"I  _mean_ ," he looked up. "She's working to her own accord."

"You can not be seri- _ous._ " Jack fell over as the TARDIS lurched, and The Doctor smiled, only to recieve a glare from Rose.

"Yes, actually, I can be. Quite serious. She's-" he broke off, looking around.

"Stopped." Rose finished for him as they both stepped away from the control panel, Jack standing up and brushing himself off. He looked at the two of them.

"Why do you look so worried?"

"She just." the Doctor broke off to look around the large room. " _Stopped_."

*

"The air feels funny." Sherlock commented as he and John walked down the road at a leisurely pace. John glared at the consulting detective. "What?"

"You got us stranded in the middle of nowhere, and you're commenting on  _the air_?"

"It does though, doesn't it?" Sherlock stopped, looking around where they were. "And don't worry, Mycroft no doubt has a car on it's away to get us - oh, don't give me that look. Feel the air."

"Sherlock, don't be ridiculous."

"Am I ever, John?"

"Sher-" John stopped as a loud noise came from the woods off to the side of the road. "What was that?"

"Let's go see." Sherlock smiled coyly, turning to the woods.

"But Sherlock, the car-" John shouted, waving a hand at the car that was very obviously one of Mycroft's driving down the road to meet them, but Sherlock had already disappeared into the woods. John waved at the car, cursing under his breath before following his flatmate into the woods.


	2. I'm Sorry... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will finally meet Team TARDIS and London's favorite Consulting Detective, along with his little blogger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this, but whatever, I'll keep writing anyways. Also, I just realized that I hadn't stated this, but in the Sherlock timeline, it's taken place after The Empty Hearse, but without Mary, because, while I love her to no extent, she holds no place in this story.  
> This chapter is unbeta'd, as I am currently still looking for one.

"What exactly do you mean,  _we have a problem?_ " Dean asked, turning in his seat to face the angel. Cas lifted a hand slightly before dropping it back to his side, shifting in place as he tried to come up with words.

"Well, I don't exactly know."

"You don't-" Dean turned back to Sam, shaking his head.

"What do you mean, Cas?" Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

"Well, something happened." The blue eyed man walked over to the table, standing in between the Winchesters. "To the planet. We don't know what, but it's something big. I'm fuzzy on the details still, as we don't really know what they are, but it's something big. Catastrophic, really."

"So, you're lost, but basically, the world is in danger?" Dean asked.

"Again, yes." Cas nodded, before smiling slightly. "But at least this time we're almost certain that it's not your fault."

"That's not reasuring." Dean leaned back in his chair, hands clenched into fists on the table.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Sam asked, turning slightly to face Cas. Cas thought about it for a minute.

"I'll get back to you, but you two should be ready to leave at any moment." he nodded to himself, walking over to the door and looking out the small window on it. "Something big."

And he was gone. Dean looked to his brother, who merely shrugged, standing to start packing his things back into his bag. Dean made a face, following in suit.

*

"Do you have any idea what planet we're even on?" Jack asked, cutting off the Doctor, who was already making for the door. "What if the air is toxic?"

"Well, I guess you should go check then." he smiled, motioning to the door. Rose covered her mouth, hiding her laughter. Jack glared at the doctor for about a minute, before the Time Lord gave in. "Fine." he walked back towards the control panel, grabbing the screen and pulling a lever. "Well, Jack, this could be problematic." he waved Rose over.

"What is it?" Jack asked, taking a step closer as Rose's eyebrows went up in shock. The Doctor lifted a hand, shaking his hand.

"Wow." Rose shook her head, brow creasing as she looked to Jack. "This is just..."

"Where are we?" Jack started towards them. Rose stepped back as he grabbed the screen, spinning it towards himself to see the planet they were on.

 _Current Location:  
_                  _Earth; 2014_

"Oh, shut up." He shouted, smile giving him away as Rose and the Doctor both laughed, Rose turning to hide her face in the Doctor's shoulder.

"I don't know, Captain." The Doctor mocked as Jack started towards the doors on his own. "You sure it's safe?"

Jack lifted a hand, flipping the Doctor off.

*

They were just loading their bags into the back of the Impala when the familiar flutter was heard. Sam looked up first, seeing the back of Cas' head, as the angel was seated in the back seat. Dean looked up, pulling a face before shutting the trunk. Sam made his way around to the passenger side as Dean made his way to the drivers side.

"Okay, Cas." Dean started the engine up, turning to glance behind him, meeting blue eyes. "Where to?"

"Um." Cas furrowed his brow. "London, England."

"What?" Dean hit the break, as he'd started to back out of his spot. " _England?_ "

"Yes, I believe that's what I said." Cas nodded. Dean turned his body around to face the angel seated in the center of the back seat.

"How,  _exactly_ , do you expect us to get to England, Cas?"

"Oh, right." Cas nodded, placing a hand on the back of the front seat, and there they were - well, not quite.

"Cas? We're in the middle of nowhere." he looked around. It wasn't a lie. The car was parked in the middle of a large field. There were some trees surrounding it, and a road laid beyond them by the looks of it. But as it was, they were parked in the middle of a field with the engine still running.

"It would seem we are." he commented, looking around from his spot in the back as Sam chuckled softly. And then came a loud whirring kind of noise. Without thinking, Dean pulled his gun from inside his jacket, getting out of the car.

"Dean-" Sam started, only to have the door shut in his face. He sighed, getting out. Cas followed in suit until all three were standing at the back of the car, Dean with his gun pointed out into the field, moving around rapidly as he tried to find the source of the whirring noise.

And then - well, he couldn't explain it. The whirring got louder directly in front of them, about ten feet away. And, along with the whirring, from thin air, a blue Police Box faded into existance. 

The trio stood, all staring blankly at the box for a few minutes, before the door finally swung open. A man stepped out, facing inside still as he spoke.

"...am not the alien, now am I?" he was laughing slightly. Dean held his gun in place, the man in the dark blue coat that looked completely out of it's era, turned, freezing.

"Oh, hello." he smiled, and Dean glared, finger on the trigger. "Well, this is awkward."

"Jack, what's-" a femal voice, thick with a British accent, came from inside the Police Box, almost echoing -  _which, wasn't possible in something that small_  - and a pretty blonde appeared behind him. "Oh." her brown eyes went wide at the sight of the three men. "Doctor, we need your help out here a bit."

"With what?" Came another British voice from inside, sounding somewhat distant.

"Suvillians." the American in the blue coat shouted back. He glanced between the three. "Three hot guys." his hands were in the air as he winked in Dean's direction. Dean tightened his grip on the gun.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, wary of the three.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack lowered a hand, extending it towards Dean. "Pleasure." Dean glanced down at the mans hand, back to his face, then back to his hand. Another man stepped out behind the first two, and froze. He was in a dark blue suit, buttoned in the front, a dark brown trench coat thrown over top.

"Whoa, hello there." he spoke, the voice that had been shouting from inside the blue box. "You can lower your gun now, we mean no harm. We don't want you to take us to your leader or anything."

Jack and the blonde girl chuckled softly. Dean couldn't help but smile a bit at her laugh. The tall man stepped inbetween them.

"So if you could just lower your gun..." 

Dean looked between the three before slowly lowering his gun, keeping it in his hand. The tall man beamed, extending his hand.

"Thank you."

"I think you're supposed to shake it, Dean." Cas supplied helpfully.  Dean turned, bufuddled at the angels ignorance.

"Thank you, Cas, I realized." he turned back as another man came from inside the Police Box, Cas nodding slightly beside him. 

"What did you mean by saying that you didn't want us to take you to your leader?" Sam asked, Dean's hand twitching on his own gun. The tall man in the blue suit saw this.

"The gun really isn't necessary, we're all unarmed."

"Speak for yourself."

" _Jack_."

" _Doctor._ " Jack winked.

"Um." Dean cut them off, and the two men turned back to him. 

"Look, we really don't mean any harm." the blonde girl stepped closer, brown eyes meeting Dean's. "We just kind of got a bit lost and landed here."

" _Landed?_ " Sam asked incredulously. 

"Yea," tall, skinny guy turned to the Police Box, running a hand along the wood almost fondly. "She's being a bit moody, but at least she's alright."

"You say that like it's alive." Dean stated, finally putting his gun back into his jacket. The tall man froze, before turning back to them.

"I haven't introduced myself properly." He walked closer, extending a hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Dean." Dean extended a hand. "Dean Winchester. That's my brother, Sam, and this is Castiel."

"Hello." Cas smiled, nodding slightly, keeping his hands by his sides.

"You've met Jack, and this is Rose Tyler."

"Hello." Rose smiled sweetly, lifting a hand in a meak wave.

"So," Sam turned slightly. "What's with the police box?"

"Oh this?" the Doctor waved a hand through the air. "Nothing, really. Nice car, though."

"It's weird." Cas stated, staring at the blue box. "It's not very earthly, now is it?"

"Are you saying-?"

"No." Cas cut Dean off. "It's not from Heaven or Hell. I'd know."

"Heaven or Hell?" Jack asked, snorting slightly. "Yea, okay,  _didn't_  realize we were gonna meet some religious freaks."

"People who are religous are not always freaks." Cas added, and Dean groaned.

*

"Sherlock!" John snapped, narrowly dodging a tree branch that the taller man had released. "Get back to the road where the car is!"

"Shut up for a moment, John!" Sherlock hissed, standing near the edge of the woods. John rolled his eyes, but walked up beside Sherlock to see what the man was staring at, and froze.

In the middle of the field were six people, an older model of a black car, and a bright blue police box. 

Standing at the back of the car were three men. One stood a slight bit back, and had a long, light brown trench coat on. Another, taller than anyone else in the group, had hair that was being blown around in the wind, and a plaid shirt on under his jacket. The third, stood in the middle, a gun outstretched towards the three nearest the police box.

Of those three, two were men, and one wa a woman. Both men had long coats on, but the skinnier of the two men had a brown one on, while the other had blue. The woman in the center was wearing a skirt with socks going up to her knees, and boots that went almost as high. She looked like she had a fitted jumper on as well, but it was covered by a jean jacket, and her blonde hair was just sitting at shoulder length, blowing about in the wind.

The group talked for a moment, before the man with the gun finally lowered it, a minute later slipping it into his jacket. They spoke for another before one of them, the man in the long blue coat, idly glanced around, and his gaze caught the two of them. Right away, he had his gun out, pointing to the two. The man in the leather jacket who'd had his gun out before, pulling his out as well, training it on the woods.

"Why don't you two come out of there, then?" the man in the blue coat shouted with an American accent.

"If we die, I'm going to kill you." John hissed, feeling for his own gun in his jacket as they made their way out of the woods and onto the field, where everyone was standing. Sherlock had his hands in his pockets, standing straight as he looked at the group, obviously deducing with every step they took. 

"Hello." Sherlock smiled at the group, eyes flitting from person.

"Don't." John warned, knowing that if Sherlock opened his mouth, they'd probably be shot right off the bat.

"Do you know who they are?" the man in the leather jacket, also American, asked the group by the police box.

"Never seen them before." The skinny man in the long brown coat shrugged, this time a British accent coming out.

"Do you think maybe they have any idea why we're all here?" the American in the leather jacket asked.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked, and a few of the people in front of them looked slightly shocked at his deep baratone voice.

"He means we all apparated on this field." the skinny British guy. "I mean, we did it on accident. Apparently they were able to get here on their own, though they haven't explained how.."

"Apparated?" Sherlock looked at the group like they were crazy.

"Yes, as in appeared out of-" skinny and British started.

"Yes, thank you, I  _do_  know what it means." Sherlock cut him off harshly. "But I also know that it's not physically possible."

"It actually is." One of the men by the car, also American, in his own trench coat, voice surprisingly deep, added in.

"Maybe if everyone just puts their guns down, we can talk about this like civilized humans?" John suggested, and while the skinny guy nodded, the two men with the guns slowly glanced between each other before lowering the weapons. "Thank you." John let out a breath, glad to know longer be a target.

"Sorry," the girl finally spoke, also British. "Everything's just going a bit crazy right now. I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." she offered, obviously trying to calm everyone down and start introductions. "This is Jack, and that's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Sherlock asked, and Jack snickered to himself.

"Just the Doctor." the skinny man smiled.

"I'm Sam." the tall guy with the hair offered. "Winchester, this is my brother, Dean." he nodded to the angry American in the leather jacket. "And this is Castiel."

"Hello." Castiel smiled, apparently unaware of the tension going on.

"I'm John," John sighed. "And this is Sherlock."

"As in Holmes?" Dean snickered, smiling a bit.

"Yes." Sherlock dead panned, and everyone - aside from Castiel - froze.

"You're Sherlock Holmes?" the Doctor asked, obviously not believing him.

"I'll take it your John Watson, then?" Jack smirked, and John looked at the group.

"Yes?" he offered, and everyone looked between each other. They all looked lost for a moment, before the Doctor gasped.

" _Alternate Dimension!_ " he gasped, and Rose and Jack both gave a look of sudden realization, and while the other three froze for a second.

"Wait, do you mean-" Sam looked to Dean and Castiel. "Like with the TV show place Balthazar sent us to? Where fake me married fake Ruby?"

"Oh God, really?" Dean just seemed annoyed at the fact.

"Alternate dimension?" Sherlock looked at the group before turning to John. "And you thought I was bad when I got high?"

"No," Castiel shook his head. "We can't have all travelled so effortlessly. I should go check with Heaven."

"Again with the-" Jack stopped as their was a light fluttering noise, and Castiel disappeared.

"Ca-  _Damn it_ , Cas!" Dean snapped. He turned to Sam. "He just left us in the middle of England?"

"He disappeared." Sherlock gaped at the empty space.

"We are in the twenty first century, right?" Jack turned to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded, looking just as confused. "Because, they don't even have vortex manipulators yet, and he didn't even seem to use one!"

"A vortex  _what_?" Dean asked.

"He.. he  _disappeared_." Sherlock repeated.

"This." Jack lifted his wrist, showing off what looked to just be a fancy wristwatch. "You put in a time and co-ordinates, and it takes you there. They shouldn't exist for another few thousand years."

"Okay, you." Dean paused. "Sound crazy. He is an angel, and can just-" he stopped as Cas reappeared.

"There's a problem." he looked grave now.

"What?" Dean asked, turning completely to face the supposed angel.

"He's back. He disappeared, and now he's back." Sherlock was staring at the spot.

"Angels don't exist." the Doctor was stating blatantly.

"It seems..." Cas paused, looking at the group. "Well, no one's sure how, but it seems our three universes have intercepted, and the center of it all is somewhere in London."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but it took me forever to figure out how to get Sherlock and John into the scene, so sorry if it's shit, and not as long as it could've been. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sooner!!


	3. Deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our group lands themselves back at 221B Baker Street, they decide they need to know more about each others groups, starting with deductions of everyone, before moving to talk of monsters and aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it'd be up sooner. Still un-beta'd.

Sherlock looked like he was about to faint as everyone else seemed to be fighting over what was going on, shouting at one another.

"What about like..." Rose made a face. "Like, what if there are multiples of people? Could that happen? And wouldn't that create a paradox or something? Can there be multiples of people in the world at once?"

"I doubt it." the Doctor shook his head. "What about you, Castiel? What was said up in, um..." he looked like he was having difficulty saying it.

"Heaven." Castiel supplied, not realizing why the Doctor seemed to uneasy. "I don't doubt that however this has happened, things will have made sure that no one runs into their doubles. I assume as much that people who lived a life that would be of importance in this situation would be living very differently in each world, and only their most important persona would be pulled through. Anyone else, they would have all been pressed into one person, all of their personality traits and accomplishments will have been made one."

"I'm sorry," John shook his head, taking a deep breath, Sherlock apparently broken for the time being. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"Basically," the Doctor offered. "If we have some value in the current inter-dimensional events taking place, whether to set things right or whatever, we'll be our normal selves. If not, the people who are us in each universe will just be pressed into one. No need to have run ins with ourselves, and try to explain this over and over again. Am I correct?"

"It would seem so, y-" Cas stopped mid sentence, seeming to be listening to something else.

"What's he-?" Rose started, but Dean was talking already.

"Something on Angel Radio?"

"It seems that.." he narrowed his eyes. He turned to Dean suddenly. "I need to return to Heaven immediately." And he was gone. Dean sighed heavily, glancing to his car, which was still in the middle of a field surrounded by greenery.

"Um." Sherlock cleared his throat, finally coming back to his own sense - well, somewhat. He still seemed a bit out of sorts. "We have a car on the road, it's only a few minutes walk through the woods. You can all get a ride into the city with us, we're about twenty minutes out of London right now."

"We can meet you there." the Doctor patted the large blue box behind him. Sherlock blinked at him for a moment.

"You plan to get back to London in a  _Police Box_?" he sounded much more than skeptical.

"You know," the Doctor started. "After seeing the Angel disappear, you seemed out of sorts, so I feel like Alien technology might not be the best to explain right now." he made a face, and Rose not-so-subtly elbowed him in the rib cage. He winced, but neither said anything.

" _Alright,_ " Sherlock said, dragging the word out slightly before turning to the Winchester's. "Would you two like a ride, or are you planning to ride back in his hair?" he glanced at Sam, who made a face, that was neither offended nor flattered, just a bit shocked.

"We'll take the ride, thanks."

"Um. Can you just tell us where we're going?" the Doctor asked as the group set to split up, but Sherlock was already walking down the field. John turned to him.

 "It's 221B Baker Street, if we're not back, just tell Mrs. Hudson that you're clients, and she'll let you upstairs." he offered, and the Doctor nodded, before John was ushering Sam and Dean towards where Sherlock was quickly disappearing off to.

"So," Sam said, glancing quickly to Dean before John. "You guys live in London?"

"Um, yea." John pulled his phone out of his phone as it buzzed with a text. "Have for a few years. Well, I have. Sherlock moved away for a few years, just came back a few months ago." he was looking at the text.

_I have been informed that you and Sherlock ran off into the woods. Should I be worried?  
_ _MH_

John sighed, quickly replying they saw some people and went to check on them, and found a few new clients. They were headed back to Baker Street, and had a case to occupy Sherlock. 

Sam and Dean trailed behind slightly, speaking in hushed tones to each other.

" _Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!_ " Sam laughed softly. "In London in the middle of - whatever the Hell is going on!"

"Yea," Dean nodded, chuckling. "And aliens, too?"

They were making their way through the woods quickly, as the brothers talked to each other, asking John questions here and there, neither finding out why Sherlock had left for two years. When they reached the rode, Sherlock was snapping at a woman standing near the car, ignoring him in favour of her phone.

"Anthea," John greeted the woman, who hummed in acknowledgement. "If he's going to be sending you anyways, can you please ask your husband to stop texting me with questions that he already knows the answers to?"

"You know I have no control of him, Doctor Watson." She spoke idly, opening the door, paying no attention to anyone else. John motioned for Sam and Dean not to talk, before they were all climbing into the spacious back of the black car, John next to the door, with Dean next to him, and Sam on the far side of Dean. Sherlock was across from him, Anthea next to him, cleverly angled away to continue on her blackberry.

The ride back to Baker Street was going to be long.

*

"Oh my  _god!_ " Rose nearly sang as they all got back into the TARDIS. "Sherlock Holmes -  _the_  Sherlock Holmes! After this we  _so_  need to go meet Arthur Conan O'Doyle."

"Sir." Jack stated, and Rose turned to look at him. "It's  _Sir_  Arthur Conan O'Doyle."

"Jack knows his literature, apparently." the Doctor nodded, lips pursed. Rose laughed as Jack made a face, going to sit down while the Doctor worked on putting in the co-ordinates, setting their arrival time for about seventeen minutes, so they wouldn't have to wait  _too_ long, nor would they have to worry about giving  _Sherlock Holmes_  a panic attack about a space ship on his street.

So, they arrived, parking the TARDIS in the back, and making their way around to the front just in time to see a black car pull up, a woman getting out first. She stood there as the men all piled out, and Jack, Rose and the Doctor made their way over towards the group. The woman got back into the car before it was driving off, Jack watching it go. He'd been prepared to flirt with the woman, but that was apparently out of the question now.

"Let's go inside, then." Sherlock said, walking over to the black door next to the building stating it was  _Speedy's Cafe_ , and walking in. "Mrs. Hudson, we have clients! Make sure there are no interruptions." he shouted, already making his way up the stairs.

"Alright love," a voice sounded, and it kind of reminded Rose of her gran. "Should I make tea?"

"I'll do it, it's alright." John said in return, ushering everyone inside and up the stairs.

The last person up the stairs, aside from John, who'd momentarily gone to speak with Mrs. Hudson, was Dean. He looked around the small room, that seemed quite homey. There was a black leather chair with a couch to match, and a well used looking red chair. The kitchen was just off to the side, and a desk was in the back. Sherlock was directing everyone around the room, not letting them sit in either of the two chairs.

When John walked in, his red chair was free, and Sherlock was sitting on the back of the black one. Sam was sitting at the desk, Jack and Rose on the couch, Dean leaning on the desk next to his brother, and the Doctor was sitting on the arm of the couch between Rose and Sam. Jack was suspiciously eyeing the skull on the mantelpiece.

"So, um." John made his way over to his chair, before looking around at the abundance of faces in the room.

"I guess we should all explain ourselves?" Sam offered, looking around. "I mean, you guys seem very straight forward, and I'm assuming logical?" he looked to John and Sherlock before turning to Rose, Jack and the Doctor. "And you guys... were talking about Aliens?"

"Sounds like a plan." John sighed. "Who wants to start?"

"I'd be happy if Sherlock were to start." Sam said, looking almost a little anxious, staring at the man, who was looking around the room. Everyone seemed to agree, looking readily at the consulting detective. John furrowed his brow, a bit confused, but nodded his head none the less.

"Sherlock?"

"Where  _shall_  I begin?" Sherlock stood, walking over to the mantle piece, lifting the skull for a moment before turning to scowl at John, who'd moved the hidden pack of cigarettes.

"I'm all ears." Dean offered, and Sherlock turned, eyes flitting over Dean. He shifted uncomfortably, before Sherlock finally went off.

"Dean, am I correct? Mid thirties, but from the look in your eyes, you've seen a lot more than anyone of your age should have. You're obviously quite protective of your brother, that's been obvious since we first met in the field. But it's more than brotherly, is it not? Almost parental. But in a crude way, almost like it was forced upon you. Orphaned at a young age? No, you two would have killed each other by now from the look in your eyes if that was it. No, one of your parents died, which one? Father, no, a mother would never have let her children grow up so hard set, and would have hat maternal instincts. So your mother died when you were young, yes? Long before Sam was even out of diapers, and you've been doing your best to protect him from everything else since then, even though he obviously no longer needs it." Sherlock paused for a moment. "You're anxious right now, and not because of what I'm saying? You're curious about what's happening right now, and waiting for.. ah, the man in the trench coat." he smiled partially.

"Sherlock, that's enough now." John cut him off, seeing Dean tense at the mention of Cas. Sherlock turned to throw him a glare, but  sighed, turning back to the group.

"Who's next?"

"I feel used." Dean turned to Sam, shifting uneasily. Sam just laughed.

"Dibs." Jack lifted a hand in the air, winking at Sherlock. Sherlock sighed, looking up and down the man, lounging back on the couch.

"You're quite obviously unsure of yourself, despite your full blown over confidence. You don't care as much for your own life as you do others, and you like to drown yourself in others. You love your two friends dearly, but ignoring the advances you have no doubt made towards them both, you love them too dearly to actually want to bring your relationship past anything but friendship. You've lost everyone else you ever cared about, obviously, and.. rebelled from a career choice that you landed not much later?" he ran a hand over his face before continuing. "You feel excluded from their little duo, but accept it instead of the solitude you had previously taken place in. Right now, however, you'd take anything over staying in the same room as them."

Jack's face had gone red, and he'd shifted away from Rose and the Doctor. Sherlock glanced at John, who was glaring at him.

"They asked. Anyone else want me to deduce them, or are we done with me?"

"Can we at least ask what you do for a living?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"John is an army doctor, but was relieved of his position when he was shot in the shoulder, and now works at a clinic a few blocks from here. I work, on occasion, with Scotland Yard, or with personal clients. John helps more times than not, often to prevent me from getting punched in the face, and once or twice, killed."

"I understand where they're coming from." Dean muttered. Sam elbowed him slightly, and Dean went quiet.

"Why don't you two go first?" Jack asked, looking at the brothers. "What, with your  _angels_  and  _Heaven._ "

"And Hell, and  _everything_  in between." Dean bit out, before sighing. "What exactly do you want to know? We've been doing this our entire lives."

"Your whole lives?" Rose asked, sitting up a bit straighter to look at the men.

"It's kind of.." Sam trailed off, smiling slightly and giving a faint laugh. "It's kind of the family business. There's really no getting out of it, believe me; I've tried."

"What do you mean  _you've tried_?" Sherlock asked, annoyed. "How hard is it?

"Well, I went to Stanford for two years, then the thing that killed our mom when I was six months old killed my girlfriend, and then about a year later our dad, then I got killed, then Dean went to Hell, then I went to Hell, lost my soul, got it back, Dean went to Purgatory and... um." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"You died? And went to Hell?" Sherlock gaped.

"You lost your  _soul_?"

"Left it in Hell." Sam sighed. "Death got it back for me."

"You realize how insane this all sounds, right?" John asked, and Dean shrugged.

"Yea, we get that a lot. At one point, you just start to ignore it." his lips were pursed. "Basically, every monster out there is real. Except Big Foot, no hunters we know have gotten near any big foot yet."

"Hunters?" the Doctor asked.

"Yea, all across the world. Hunting the things that go bump in the night. As far as I know, there have always been hunters, or men of letters, just a large, vast community of people who keep people safe and document how to kill the monsters." Dean crossed his ankles. "Now, any more questions from the peanut gallery, or can we ask about aliens now?"

"Okay, humour me in this, and just.. list a few monsters, and how you kill them." Sherlock drawled out sarcastically.

"Okay, well, demons, you need a special knife or gun, but a simple exorcism will send them back to Hell. Ghosts, you need to salt and burn the remains, and you can fight them off with salt and iron. Angels, they all come with a special blade that can be used to kill each other. Werewolves are silver, same as legend. Vampires, you need to chop their head off." Dean stopped. "Shall I go on?"

"Wait." Rose looked around the room. "How is your friend Castiel supposed to find us?"

"I'll just call him."

"He has a phone?" Jack looked skeptical.

"No, Jackass, he's an angel. Most people would pray."

"He usually only comes when Dean calls." Sam leaned forwards a bit, nodding. Jack snorted as Dean threw his brother a glare.

"Care to give an example?" Sherlock was standing behind his chair, looking at Dean, as was everyone else in the room. Dean looked around, sighing before shutting his eyes. He tipped his head back ever so slightly before speaking.

"Cas, buddy, kinda need some help down here. Hurry up." he opened his eyes, looking around, the a few smirks, but mostly just like they thought he was joking. And then the tell all ruffle of wings sounded, and Cas was standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "So, what does Heaven have to say?" Dean asked, ignoring the gaping looks passed between the rest of the room, excluding Sam, who was just looking smug.

"No, it's quite hectic." Cas looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"Our flat." John was turned completely in his chair, not seeing the way Sherlock was gaping at the angel. "Did you... did you come because Dean called?"

"Yes." Cas nodded. "I always do."

" _Cas_." Dean made a face, but Cas was already surveying the room suspiciously. "What's everyone doing here?"

"Sharing circle." Jack smiled. "Care to join? We were just about to start the oh-so-riveting discussion of a nine hundred year old alien travelling the galaxy in a phone box."

" _Nine hundred_?" Sam asked, directing it to Jack, but the Doctor shrugged.

"Nine hundred and five, actually." he said idly, glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. He turned to Jack, then. "And don't just refer to her as a phone box. Either police box or TARDIS, thank you."

"TARDIS?" Castiel inquired.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose rolled her eyes lightly. "She's quite moody, though. Either that, or  _someone_  doesn't know how to fly his own ship most of the time."

"She's moody, miss looked into her heart."

"I have no objections." Jack spoke, smiling at some kind of a secret joke. Everyone stared at the trio for a moment, before Sherlock sighed.

"Alright, so, if none of you are lying, and none of you are crazy.." he looked around, almost as if waiting for someone to inform him that they were. "And I've not lost my mind, then that means that for some reason, a universe where monsters and aliens have been created, on top of one that has absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about it. And for some reason, we all were thrown into a field at the same time, and as it stands, we are unaltered. So..."

"We're at the center of it all." the Doctor nodded.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" Sam asked, and everyone looked to one another.

"I guess..." the Doctor shrugged. "Put all of our resources into figuring out  _why_  this is happening, and how to fix it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do have it planned out as to how all the universes collided, FYI, but it won't be revealed for another few chapters, so... I hope everyone reading is enjoying it!


	4. Bigger On The Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Group get to go on a little tour of the TARDIS and Bunker, and everyone's favourite little prophet gets quite a fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this Kevin is alive because fuck you, and Charlie never went to Oz with Dorothy. They DO have the bunker, and there are tablets in play, but I haven't yet decide if it's just the demon tablet, or if they've got the angel one, anything about them things. And if you didn't get it, Anthea and Mycroft are married. And I am actually SO EXCITED TO REVEAL WHY THE WORLDS ARE MESHED TOGETHER, SO IT MIGHT HAPPEN SOONED THAN PLANNED, IF EVERYONE'S COOL WITH THAT?

"Okay," Dean nodded slowly. "So, where do we start?"

"I can give Kevin a call." Sam offered. "He's in the bunker. He'll probably be glad to get away from translating the tablet."

"I can get the TARDIS to run some scans?" the Doctor offered. "It'll probably take a while, but it'll say if it's anything to do with aliens, and what species."

"Okay." John nodded, turning to Sherlock. He gave the taller man a pointed look, and got a scowl in return.

" _No_."

"Sherlock, it's the only thing we can do."

"No, we can talk to Molly, or the Yard, or for God's sake  _Anderson_."

"Sherlock, you're over reacting." John glared at him.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, looking between the two, who were having an almost silent conversation. Sherlock narrowed his eyes on John for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, call him." Sherlock sat down in his seat, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

"Who?" Jack asked, looking between everyone who  _wasn't_  Sherlock or John.

"My brother." Sherlock muttered the words.

"He occupy's a small part of the British government." John explained, pulling his mobile from his pocket, and dialing a number. "Ignore whatever Sherlock says about him." he stood, walking out of the room with his phone. "Anthea? Yes, I was wondering.." he voice faded as he left the room.

Dean turned to Cas next. "You, go back up to Heaven, see what else you can figure out. Come find us if you figure anything out. Just come here, and if we're not here, you know my number."

Cas nodded, and was gone. 

"So, what are you guys doing, then?" Sam asked as the Doctor and Rose stood, Jack staying in his spot.

"TARDIS." the Doctor nodded. "Anyone care to come and see the inside of a spaceship?"

Everyone was nodding - Sherlock included - and getting to their feet. Rose cast a glance into the kitchen, but John waved them off, still on his phone. So, the group all made their way outside, and around to where the blue police box was. The Doctor took a moment, unlocking it.

"Now, remember, alien technology."

"Are we all going to fit in there?" Dean asked.

"Alien technology." Jack repeated the Doctors words, and the Time Lord pushed open the door, stepping in, Jack and Rose right behind him before Sam, Dean and Sherlock made their way inside.

They all froze, eyes going wide, gaping up at the large room. Sherlock backed out first, looking around the outside of the entire box, tapping the wood with his fist. It took about two minutes before he walked back inside.

When he got back in, Sam was walking around the console room silently, in awe of it all. Dean was looking at the control panel, reaching out to touch something, only to have his hand slapped away by the Doctor. Dean looked up, offended, but stepped back anyways.

"This isn't possible." Sherlock's voice was even, but doubtful none the less. "This  _is not_  physically possible."

"Three worlds are all meshed together, and you're saying that  _this_  isn't possible?" Rose chuckled softly, sitting down on her seat. There was a light buzzing, and she pulled a phone from her pocket. She answered it quickly. "Mum?"

The Doctor was explaining something to Sam, when she started waving her arm around. He stopped talking, walking slowly over, as she handed him the phone.

"H-"

" _What have you and your spaceship done to the earth_?" A woman's voice came loudly through the phone, and he held it away from his face. Slowly, he brought it back to his ear.

"Jackie? It wasn't me- no, shut up." he paused. "I don't know, but I need to go, I'll bring Rose round to see you soon." He hung up, handing the phone back to Rose. "So, it seems like your mum and Mickey are still there normal selves. And by that I mean no one's made out of plastic."

" _Doctor_." Rose scolded, but smiled anyways.

Everyone else - Jack included - seemed mildly confused by this, but let it slide when the Doctor turned away from the blonde girl, clapping his hands together.

"So, anyone want to go somewhere?"

"Doctor, we're in the middle of a crisis." Jack deadpanned, and the Doctor waved his hand through the air, shrugging Jack's words off.

" _Time_ and space, Jack." he sighed. "Anywhere and anytime in the known universe, where shall we go?"

Dean opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Sam. "But, if our universes are all melded together, couldn't something be out of place somewhere? History could be different now." he looked around at the room. "I mean, it would be risky, wouldn't it? Cas has sent Dean and I back in time before, and we've had to make sure to be careful not to change anything. Things could be different here, and you could accidently make something different without realizing it, couldn't you?"

"Oh," the Doctor turned to Rose after a moment of silence. "I  _like_  him." he turned back to the group. "Okay, so we'll stay in the present. Any _where_  we should go? What about your friends, Sam? Dean?"

"The bunker?" Dean suggested, looking to Sam. "I mean, the Men of Letter's could have gotten some kind of information about this, couldn't they have?"

"It's pausible. I'll call Kevin so we don't give him a heart attack, though." Sam agreed, pulling his phone from his pocket to call the prophet, making the conversation quick, telling him to call Charlie and see if she could get to the bunker.

"Okay," the Doctor cracked his knuckles. "Where to?"

Dean walked over, giving the Time Lord directions to where the bunker was. Rose advised everyone to find something to hold onto, as sometimes, the TARDIS got a bit moody in flight. Dean seemed shaken by the comment.

"Don't worry," the Doctor tapped the screen in front of his face. "She's really a sweetheart, but she's supposed to be flown by at least six or seven Time Lords, not just one."

" _Time Lords?_ " Sherlock asked.

"My species." the Doctor was focused on the control panel now. "From Gallifrey, a planet in-"

"I'm cool with just knowing your an alien, and not hearing more about stuff that I don't get." Dean cut in, and the Doctor just let out a breathy laugh. "We ready to go yet?"

"Yea, just - like Rose said - grab onto something stable." He waited a moment, watching as Rose stayed on her seat, Sam going to sit next to her. Jack sat down on the floor, back against one of the tall beams in the room. Dean wrapped an arm around one of the beams, while Sherlock held onto a railing. "Alright then."

The Doctor was smiling as he pushed the final lever, and the TARDIS lurched. Everyone seemed relatively unfased, aside from Dean, who had both arms wrapped around the beam now, his eyes squeezed shut.

"He's not to good with flying." Sam whispered to Rose, who just smiled, shaking her head as Dean's lips moved fast.

"Is he  _praying_?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

*

Kevin was sitting at the large table in the bunker, rubbing his temples. He'd just gotten off the phone with Charlie, who was coincidentally already in Kansas, and promised she could make it to the bunker by nightfall.

He knew the Sam and Dean were promising to be there soon, but as Sam said their angel was currently in Heaven, trying to figure out what was happening, he didn't expect them to be arriving too soon. He was prepared to go and start looking through the records in a bit, but maybe make himself something to eat first. His head was still spinning from having spent the last few hours concentrating on the tablet that Dean had told him to try and translate.

His idle thoughts were interupted by a loud  _whirring_  sound. His shoulders tensed, eyebrows creasing as he sat up, looking around. He could make out some form of blue box apparating at the end of the table, and was pretty sure he was hallucinating, and should really try and take a nap before anyone got back.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, groaning, when the whirring stopped. He opened his eyes and froze, seeing a large blue police box in the middle of the room, the first thought crossing his mind that the Winchesters might kill him if he let a monster into their bunker. Slowly, he reached under the table, grabbing the box he kept near at all times, ready with mandatory supplies.

When the doors swung open, he had already opened the bottle, and was splashing whatever was coming out of it, shouting as he did so. He froze when nothing happened, and slowly opened his eyes.

About a foot in front him, Dean was standing in the doorway of the blue box, water dripping from his face, his expression no less annoyed.

"It's me, Kevin." he said, wiping his face off and sighing.

"How do I know that?" Kevin asked, and Dean sighed heavily. He pushed past Kevin, and the prophet caught sight of a large room in the police box, Sam's face the nearest, though, there were three other unknown men, as well as a blonde girl, all inside. "What-?"

"So are we accepting I'm human?"

"No." Kevin spun back around, waving his hand towards the box that had been moved to the table, as Dean went through the mandatory tests; cutting his arm with the silver blade, splashing himself with some borax - the usual.

"Happy now?"

"What  _are_  you doing?" one of the unknown men asked, voice rather deep and surprisingly British.

"Proving that I'm a human, who's next?"

" _Dean_." Sam scolded, annoyed. Dean sighed, shaking his head, while Kevin looked at the large blue box.

"Who are they?" Kevin asked, as the people filed out. He was too tired to ask about the large room in the tiny box, honestly.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." one of the men - also British - smiled, extending a hand to Kevin, who shook it warily. "This is Rose, and that's Jack, and then he's-"

"Sherlock Holmes." the man with the deep voice who had spoken first introduced himself, and Kevin scoffed.

"You're not-" he was cut off as Sam wrapped an arom around his shoulders, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Kevin, let's go to the library, and I'll explain what's going on." he spoke, giving the smaller boy a jerk towards the library. Kevin grabbed his notepad, covered in translations from the tablet, from the table, clutching it to his chest as he had done so long ago, when he'd first gotten his hands on the leviathan tablet at the mental institute.

"I'll come with you." Jack offered, following the two off. Sherlock looked mildly confused, but glanced over to see the Doctor looking a large hunk of stone on the table.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, walking over.

"Word of God." Dean spoke idly, sorting through the box on the table. He pulled out a small envelope, sorting through it. "I'm gonna go for into town and get some food, since I know Kevin hasn't left here in over a week."

"The Word of  _God_?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," Dean looked up, sighing. "And Kevin is a Prophet of the Lord, one of the few beings in existance that can actually translate it. He's not allowed to leave the bunker for his own safety, so please, be careful with it. Now, would anyone like me to show them to the file room, or do you guys want to chill in here while I go out?"

"The file room?" Rose asked.

"This bunker belonged to a esteemed group called  _The Men of Letters_ , they died out quite a long time ago, but it turns out Sam and I are legacies. All of the information on monsters in the history of... well, ever. From all over the world, is in  _here_. We're very careful to who we let in here, so if you want to look at the files, I'll go get Sam, and the whole lot of you can go looking through those. Otherwise, you can stay in here. Now, my car is in England, so I need to see if we have a ride for me." Dean paused for a moment. "Now, research, or staying in here?"

"Um." the Doctor blanked for a moment. "I'd rather be doing research, I guess?"

He was somewhat wary of the human, who didn't seem ready to just listen to him prattle on; as well, he was curious about this whole  _monster_ business. _  
_

"Yes, me too." Sherlock spoke. Dean nodded once, walking out of the room.

Rose, the Doctor and Sherlock all turned to look at each other, no one really sure what to do.

"So," Rose broke the silence after about twenty seconds. "You're Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes?" Sherlock looked between the two. "Why do you all seem to find that fact so shocking?"

"Hey, you found me being an alien weird." the Doctor shrugged, sitting down and putting his feet up on the table, red converse covered in a thin layer of dirt. "I didn't question it. The name  _Sherlock_  isn't all that common, and neither is a mind like yours from what I can tell. I'm just curious about it so that when all this is fixed back up, I can go home and search you up."

"Oh." Sherlock nodded slowly, Dean and Sam making their way back into the room, Kevin and Jack trailing in the back.

"Um, can I come out with you, Dean?" Rose asked as the Doctor stood. "Research really isn't my thing."

"Um, yea, sure." Dean nodded, grabbing the envelope and pulling the money out of it. "We've actually got a spare car outside in case Sam and I need seperate cars for a case, so we'll just take that one."

"Alright," Rose nodded.

"You got this?" Dean looked to his brother for a moment, before the taller man nodded, and led the other men all out of the room. Dean turned to Rose, raising his eyebrows for a moment, before jerking his head towards the door up the stairs. "Let's get going before it gets too late, then."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Cas and John will be back in the next chapter, and there will be more secondary characters added. As well, any comments and feedback are really appreciated, so... anyone who likes it can feel free to tell me??

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also being posted on WattPad under the user


End file.
